Stranger
by VestedTomb
Summary: A soldier saved, a life renewed, and the beginnings of an adventure await. A unique Elder Scrolls tale, set in the realm of Skyrim and to be updated regularly. Original characters. Enjoy and thank you for reading. Final Chapter posted on 3/18. New Cover Added April 3rd. Book 2 of the Stranger series is coming shortly, keep an eye out!
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1**

He stared at the blood as it drained from his clothes. Raindrops struck his face; blurring his vision and making him blink away the encroaching droplets and re-focus on the gaping wound in his thigh.

When he had pulled the arrow out of his flesh the barbs had torn at the outside layers, opening his injury even further. His head felt cool against the damp rock he leaned against, his hands searched the soggy grass around him, hoping to find a salve of some kind.

It was to no avail.

He would die here. He, Crassinious Diouros of the Imperial Legion would die in the wastes of Skyrim due to an arrow wound. It was embarrassing really. As his vision began to blur and the cold from the steady northern rainfall turned into a blissful numbing sensation the realization that he had been bested by a small remnant of the Stormcloaks reared in his mind. He had failed, unequivocally.

His job was to protect, and he failed to do even that. The dark thoughts continued to cloud his mind, casting a pall over his last moments. He closed his eyes, and listened to the gentle rains fall on the plains of Skyrim.

He awoke once more, staring upwards into the gaping maw of a wolf, struggling to breathe as fear overtook him and caused his heart to beat violently against his chest. It was at this point he recognized the sound of a crackling fire in the corner, and a warm blanket against his chest.

"Where am I?" He whispered into the dark confines of the room.

There was no reply, only the crackling of fire and the dull boom of thunder outdoors. He did not even know where he may have ended up; all he knew was that he was tired, exhausted and confused. He pulled back the blankets to reveal himself in his undergarments. A large bandage covered the wound in his thigh, and his other scratches and injuries had been rubbed with a gentle healing balm of some kind.

"Someone was looking out for me." He stated this blandly to the empty room. It was a small room. The fireplace dominated the surrounding furniture. A small bookcase stood aside it, and the table held a steaming pot of what he guessed was stew and a variety of breads and cheeses.

He stumbled from his cot and gently treaded along the floor. His sore and aching thigh tender and bruised, meaning he had been at rest for some time, but not long enough to fully recuperate. The bread was coarse and salty, and the stew within the kettle was viscous and brown, with carrots and potatoes floating throughout. It tasted good.

As he chewed he glanced around the room, looking for some sign of where he had been held for his recuperation from his injuries. He noted that the room seemed hewn from wood, not stone...this more than likely meant he was not in Markarth. It was also raining, which made him confident that he was in the southern climes of Skyrim. His Imperial Legion armor and weaponry were stacked neatly next to the fireplace. He noticed that even his sword and other tools had been oiled and maintained since he had last been awake.

"What in the world is happening here?" He rubbed his face, feeling smooth skin. He had even been shaved. He stood, walked over to a nearby chest of drawers and grabbed a simple shirt and trousers. It took some time to gingerly place his leg through the pants, but after some time he felt ready enough to go outside.

He hobbled towards the door, favoring his good leg, and cracked it open. A gust of rain heavy air pushed its way in, carrying with it all of the sounds of the outside world. He pushed harder on the door, expecting to find a nearby town guard to inquire as to his whereabouts, but there was nothing.

Trees, flowers, bushes and deer roamed the outside of the house, but no signs of civilization. There was no sound of children playing or barking dogs. No blacksmith's hammer echoed from nearby structures. He was seemingly alone.

A worn hitching post was next to the door, heavily used but obviously not currently in use. A wooden chair sat on the porch to his right, next to a small table with a lantern on it. He walked down the length of the porch, his leg fighting with him as the cold infested his atrophied muscles. A small vegetable garden and chicken coop were off to the side of the small house.

A stream ran nearby, looping around the rear end of the structure, and a practice dummy for archery lay across the rippling water. There was no sign of anyone else. Things were well-maintained and looked clean, so he knew there must have been _someone_ there…but the mystery would plague him.

"Hello!" He yelled into the rain and misting clouds far above. He was greeted with his own echo and the gentle chirping of nearby birds.

"I need to think." He loped over to the partially cracked doorway and sat down near the fire to relieve the damp from his clothes, smelling the earth and rain on his skin. Soon another piece of bread was in his hand, followed by cheese and more soup. He was starving, ravenous and desperate for any type of sustenance that he could get.

A small book sat next to the pot, one he had not seen before. _Common Medical Practices and Alchemical Benefits of Skyrim Flora_, a beginner's textbook on healing.

"Well, lucky me then." Crassinious grabbed the book and sat down with an oomph, flicking through the pages that detailed the benefits of Purple Mountain Flower and the common methodology for easing a fever.

It was at this point he heard the footsteps. He pushed himself from the chair and stood at his full height, his weakened muscles shaking under the activity of the day. An older gentleman propped the door open with his staff. He appeared monkish, with a skull cap and a kindly face; Breton, with fair hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, you have awoken. Splendid." The man happily exclaimed, a smile creasing his worn face.

"I am Crassinious Diouros of the …" He began, trying to assert authority.

"…yes, and you are of the Imperial Legion…very good, very good." The old man waved his hands dismissively and sat with a groan on a nearby chair.

"I am Theodore Bloom, and you child, are in my debt."

Crassinious stared, not knowing what to say. It was then that his weakened leg gave out, sending him sprawling to the floor and causing Theodore to cry out in shock.


	2. Knowledge

**Chapter Two**

Crassinious impacted the ground with a loud oomph and began to swear vehemently.

"Well, now really, is that necessary?" Theodore walked over and picked him up, allowing him to use his frail shoulders for leverage.

"Now then, let's sit down, shall we?" The bed was soft and welcoming once again. Crassinious was delirious with pain, the food he had recently enjoyed threatening to come back up. He pushed the old man away.

"Rest," he mumbled, "I need rest."

His head hit the pillow and the world around him ceased to exist.

He awoke some time later, his leg aching once again with a dull ferocity.

"Since you decided to fall down, and subsequently re-open your wound, I re-dressed it for you." Theodore looked over at him from the top of his alchemical book. "I would appreciate it if, in the future, you avoided collapsing again." He smiled politely, "Thank You!"

He quickly ducked his head back into the tome while Crassinious leaned back onto the soft pillow and stared past the wolf's head to the hewn timbers of the roof.

"Why am I here?" He spoke to the ceiling above him, wincing in pain as his body re-awakened.

"Well, that really is the question of the moment is it not?" He could hear the book being set down with a dull thunk on the wooden table. "You are here, my child, because I took pity on you." Crassinious felt the pressure of a light frame sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You had no reason to help me, I could have passed. No one would have cared." He soured at the taste of his own words, chiding himself for thinking in such a way about his own existence.

"Yes, and dragons love eating berries and shrubs. To be perfectly honest I am always looking for companions and individuals of unique backgrounds to relax with." He quickly sat up, grabbed a bowl of soup and handed it to Crassinious, "Eat while we talk."

The bowl was warm to the touch, and the soup itself tasted as hearty as before. "You are a strange old man." He scowled at Theodore, trying to see which angle he may have been coming from.

"I am that, yes. But, I am also lonely." He seemed ashamed to admit such a thing. "I also need to pass on my knowledge to someone else…as a wizard it is necessary to do such things before departing this earthly plane."

"A wizard?" Crassinious choked on the mouthful of soup he had at the moment. "Since when does a wizard need a book on basic healing techniques…you are lying." He set the bowl down on the nearby bed stand and pushed the blankets away from himself.

"Well, I am a wizard. Destruction magic specifically, so Restoration is not really my forte." He stood up indignantly and blocked the single doorway to the woods outside. "And, by the gods, I'm not going to let you leave until you talk to me about things."

A stern look crossed his face. Crassinious sighed, sat back down on the edge of the bed and shook his head. "Fine, fine. Let me hear it." He looked up into the pale eyes of Theodore as the older gentleman came to sit on the chair at the table.

"Well, as I mentioned, I need to pass on my knowledge to someone else before I die." His frivolity diminished and he appeared quite serious. "I have no children, nor do I have any other family. So I was going to just find a child to adopt but you seemed to need the help much more at the moment. I patched you up and I brought you here." His smile returned. "You're welcome."

Crassinious stared. "Well, um, thank you. But I am a soldier," He did this while pointing to his armor and weaponry piled next to the fire. "I know no magic, nor do I have the desire to know it. I cannot stay here."

As he finished his statement, the wizard walked to the bookshelf and grabbed an old tome, weathered with age and frayed around the edges of its leather cover. "Read."

The book was violently thrust into his hands and he read the title aloud, "_Spellswords: The Art of Combat_. What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Have you heard of spellswords before?" Theodore asked this with an arched eyebrow. Before he could respond he continued, "I'm guessing not. We are trained to fight using both magic and combat. I myself may not look it but I can wield a sword quite well."

The frail body seemed to stand straighter with the last statement, challenging Crassinious to question the veracity of his claim. "Well, that's good…but why me?"

Theodore stepped closer and leaned down to be at direct eye level. "You said the world would be better off without you. You had obviously been patrolling alone, and you got injured, no one has come by looking for you nor have I heard nay news regarding your demise. You have an opportunity to remake yourself." He became breathless, his eyes shining.

"But…." A protestation began to emit from his mouth and Theodore quickly shushed him, "I will train you. You already know combat so it really is just about magic. Everyone can learn, for some it simply takes longer than others."

Crassinious shook his head, unsure if he was still dreaming, or maybe this was his strange version of the afterlife?

"We are dying out," Theodore continued, "We need to pass on the knowledge we have gained over the years. Without it, we cannot protect the people of Tamriel from the creatures only we have the skill set to combat." He pleaded.

"Alright, fine." Crassinious stated. "I'll stay, for now," he raised a finger, "but I can leave when I want to, especially if things get strange."

Theodore jumped up and clapped, "Splendid, splendid…this should be a grand time."

Crassinious smiled, "Will I get to kill things?"

The wizard quickly turned around, "Well, you will either kill things or be killed yourself…so death will be readily available one way or the other. It should be exciting, yes?"


	3. First Task

**Chapter Three**

Birdsong entered through the small gap in the door where Theodore had gone outside a few moments earlier. After his explanation of how things would be regarding training, etc., Theodore said he needed to quickly run to town and pick up supplies. He leaped onto his chestnut mare and bolted down the dirt trail.

Crassinious did not even have the opportunity to ask which 'town' he was running off to, as he departed so quickly. He walked back outside with the fresh knowledge of why the small home was laid out the way it was. Sunlight streamed through the broken clouds, casting a dull glow across the entire valley. He sat on the porch and looked out into the dense forest across the small trail from his new home.

It was a completely self-sufficient location. Its own alchemy garden, training posts and combat arenas for practice, plus it was out of the way which seemed appropriate regarding the clandestine nature of the training.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself this while listening to the gentle babble of the nearby stream. He felt bad for so quickly turning his back on his previous life in the Imperial Legion, but it didn't really seem to bother him as much as he thought it would. He was excited, thrilled to tackle new challenges.

He stood up from the chair and limped down into the road, looking both ways for any strangers who may be passing by. He headed what he figured was South, moving along with the stream to his right. He found a gentle knoll covered with ferns and shaded by a massive evergreen, he awkwardly sat and stretched out his leg. The damp grass and dew covered soil seeping through his thin pants.

His chill reached down into his bones, causing him to shiver gently.

"Alright, well, still not recovered yet, it's too damn cold." He hurriedly got up, rubbed his arms and walked back over to the small house. Once inside he sat near the fire and picked up his steel short sword. It has been his fathers and before that his grandfathers. Family legend stated that it was re-forged from an Akaviri blade, broken in the midst of combat with a dragon.

Crassinious shook his head. "Father, if only you knew where I was now." He set down the sword as he began to feel the sentimental nature of the moment become overbearing. He then passed a cursory glance over his armor. The leather was supple and flexible, ready and suitable for fluid movement.

He smiled, "I can't have this symbol plastered everywhere, now can I?" He gently rubbed the Empire's symbol, feeling the oily leather beneath his thumb. He heard the galloping of a horse outside the door. He quickly tucked away his armor and weaponry back to where they had originally been stashed and turned his back to the fire, letting it warm him.

Theodore walked in, his arms bustling with scrolls, books and other supplies. "Well, stand up and help me, yes?" Crassinious lumbered to his feet and grabbed the escaping items, stacking them onto the table next to the now cold soup pot.

"Here is our plan of attack," Theodore turned to him, gesturing emphatically, "We will do our training live in the field. None of this weakling training where there is no danger to speak of."

Crassinious rose his finger to interrupt, but was given a distasteful look. "Tomorrow morning, bright and early, we are going to Falkreath. They apparently have a Spriggan issue." Theodore smiled, "It should be fun!"

Crassinious turned around to follow the now quickly packing Theodore, "Those are the tree things, right?"

Theodore stopped and stared at him, "Yes, they are the 'tree-things' you speak of. They are also known as Spriggans and are sometimes formidable magical beasts of the wood." He turned back around and continued packing, muttering incomprehensibly to himself.

"Anything I should know about these monsters?" He sat himself at the chair, staring at the back of Theodore patiently.

"Yes, they are made of wood." He became silent.

"Wow, thank you. Forest creatures are made from wood, eh? I can see this training is going to be comprehensive." Crassinious sarcastically rolled his eyes at the still turned Theodore.

"Listen, Crassinious, actually I'll just call you Crass…"

"No, that is not my name." Crassinious started to debate.

"It is now. Go read a book, educate yourself…it is essential to our profession. If you have questions about the practical implementation of the material covered, then ask me." Theodore patiently explained this, wrapping some bread and cheese in a cloth and tucking it into the bag.

Crass walked over to the bookshelf and found an encyclopedic entry for creatures of Tamriel. "Well, if I'm Crass, you are Ted…right?" He smiled to himself at his wit, until Theodore answered in reply, "Certainly, Crass and Ted, intrepid adventures, brave spellswords…let's keep it that way, alright?" He began shifting through scrolls, mumbling to himself about the various components needed for this spell or that potion.

Crass glared at the wizard and sat at the chair. Even though he was a grown man, Ted had a way of making him feel miniscule, tiny and inferior. He really didn't like it very much.

He quickly flipped to the 'S' section of the book, looking up Spriggans and their weaknesses.

_Spriggans are typically extremely sensitive to fire and other destruction magic oriented spells. They are also susceptible to common weaponry, though approaching them closely could prove harmful to the attacker. _

"Hmmm," Crass grunted. "Does it hurt being hit by one of these things?" He looked at Ted for a quick reply.

"Well, did your arrow wound hurt?" Ted looked at him, making quick eye contact.

"Yes, of course it did."

"Well, then it hurts to be hit by a Spriggan." Ted smiled coyly and began to rummage through his pack, preparing for the journey in the morning.

Crass stood up, placed the book away and began to pack things up. "I really do not want to get hurt again, Ted." He said over his shoulder. He heard a snicker, and Ted then went outside to load the horse.


	4. Spriggans

**Chapter Four**

It began raining once again on the way to Falkreath. Crass walked next to the wizard, who sat astride his horse. His leg ached, but the muscles were finally loosening once again and he was beginning to feel good, despite the cold rain. The roughly hewn stone of the walkway beneath their feet made the walking uneven. Thankfully, Falkreath was close by.

Unknown to Crass, the small cabin he had been recuperating in was only half a day's journey from the small town. After a couple hours of trudging through the rain and mud, the stone battlements of the entrance way showed through the mist.

"Have you been here before?" Ted inquired, looking straight ahead as his horse found footing on the slippery stones.

"Once. I don't really care to remember it though." He gruffly replied, his own thoughts darkly clouded by distant memories and past duties.

Ted remained silent, the gentle drip of the rain on the nearby evergreen trees providing a soundtrack to their journey. Crass yawned, covering his mouth and stretching out his back in the process. The night's sleep prior had not been a pleasant one. He was nervous, afraid, and hoping that this Theodore was the wizard he said he was.

As they approached the entrance a Nord guard in the local colors of the Falkreath militia greeted them.

"Hello travelers." He casually stepped into their path, not threatening but certainly not willing to be bypassed either.

Ted smiled, "Hello there good sir, we are here to take care of a Spriggan infestation." He beamed at the guard, rain dripping down his face.

"And who are you?" The guard asked, turning towards Crass.

"Me, I'm his…ummm…assistant. Yes, his assistant." He smiled in what he hoped was a confident and relaxed way. Ted cleared his throat and continued, "Can you show us to whom or where we need to go to handle this Spriggan issue?"

The guard paused, leaned on his halberd, wiped some water from his beard and nodded his head backwards. "Through the town, in some ruins on the right, you can't miss them. Our local militia chief is there, he will give you the details."

Crass and Ted, stepped to either side of the guard and made their way through the main center of the town. "He wasn't very pleasant." Crass remarked to Ted.

"Well, they never really are. They know what we do. Magic is frightening to the uninitiated, dangerous and wild." He smiled and turned towards Crass.

"Right." He grumbled, scowling at the steadily worsening rain.

The town of Falkreath was small by most standards, but it did have the various amenities expected of a traditional Skyrim village. An inn, blacksmith and common trader were present, as was a sizeable militia force and local government. Nothing necessarily exciting.

They were quickly through the town and on the road out the other side, the guard on the opposite of the town paying them no mind.

Crass looked at his new mentor. "Alright, what exactly am I going to have to do once we begin this?"

Ted looked his way briefly before focusing back onto the road. "Well, you want to use the pointy-end of the sword." He looked down mischievously.

Crass grunted and adjusted the sheath on his hip for a faster draw of his weapon. As far as he knew, he was going to be facing them as the martial combatant, while Theodore provided back-up with magic and restorative spells (which he had recently picked up through his reading). He was wearing cloth and a small leather cape to help avoid some of the moisture, but overall he was much more unprotected than he felt he ought to be.

The ruins loomed up on the right, standing solidly amidst the grass and trees, defiant of the elements and settlements nearby. A large man, burly and with the look of a Redguard leaned against the tree.

"Aye, are you the spellswords?" He glanced closely at both of the men, curious as to their origins and their credentials.

Ted replied quickly, "Yes, we are. Please provide us with the details."

The man grunted and removed a scroll, then passed it to Ted, who began reading it. He then looked at Crass, "Alright, the message has been delivered," he have a facetious salute, "now I'm going back to town for some mead and a fire…return when you are done, if you live of course." He smiled briefly then quickly walked the other way. Ted was still reading.

A few seconds later, he put the scroll away into a knapsack and hopped of his horse, his bounce and joviality making him appear much younger than he was. Crass looked at him, waiting for some direction.

"Fairly simple, Crass. We have two Spriggans. I will draw them out from hiding with fire. You will engage one with your blade; I will handle the other with magic. Whoever finishes with their opponent first goes to assist the other." He looked at Crass with eyebrow raised, waiting for a sign of assent.

"Fine. What's the pay?" He looked over at Ted, trying to spot a sign of deceit.

"100 septims, we will split it 50/50, alright?" He turned towards the ruins and removed his staff from the holder at the horse's side.

"Alright." Crass stepped forward, unsheathing his sword, raindrops casting down the blade to his pommel guard. The squeak of damp foliage and scent of earth assaulted him quickly as he stepped over one of the ancient stones. "Let's go."

Ted smiled and began to incant. A low glow emanated from his hand, creating what appeared to be a lightly roaring fireplace. He pointed towards a dense growth of shrubbery and they burst into flame, quickly withering to ashes.

The Spriggans came quickly. Gnarled as old oaks and screaming with an ungodly noise, they both charged the two men. "Crass go!" Ted yelled, sending him running diagonally through the forest to distract one of the creatures. It worked. They each had one foe to tangle with.

Ted was already casting wards and sending out various elemental magic at his foe, while Crass was circling the enemy, awaiting a strike.

It only took but a second. The Spriggan punched through his cloth and a knotted root dug into his shoulder, destroying sinew and muscle with ease. He collapsed to a knee on the ground, realizing his first battle as a spell sword would end before he even began his real training. He would die as he nearly did before, in the rain-drenched wilds of Skyrim.


	5. Encounters

**Chapter 5**

Splinters were left in his shoulder; the Spriggan had not only punctured his arm, but split off chunks of wood for extra damage, causing Crass to cry out in pain and push the creature away violently. He cradled the damaged left arm, his right hand holding his sword out, point facing towards the danger.

He could hear snaps of lighting and the tinkling of frost further to his right, behind some shrubs and greenery. He could also hear the rapidly dwindling screams of the Spriggan; it would seem that the wizard could back up his claims of being a magic caster.

Crass grimaced and swung his sword sloppily at the beast, striking through air, and causing his new wound to pump more blood. "This is bad." He quietly whispered. He could no longer hear more spells being flung, nor could he sense the static electricity that accompanies most magic; he was hoping Ted would soon be here to assist him.

The blood was beginning to run down his arm and drip onto the damp ground. Staining the wet grass red as the Spriggan circled him, rumbling low and glowing with energy. "Come on then!" He shouted, "Let's end this now!" The creature cocked its head at him, not seeming to comprehend the words he uttered. Suddenly, through the brush, a burst of lightning struck out, white-blue in its ferocity; striking the creature in the chest and sending it sprawling. Black curls of smoke lifted into the damp air.

"Well, I see this has not gone nearly according to plan." Theodore walked through the brush and gently laid his hand on Crass' shoulder. He was only lightly covered in mud. Seemingly no worse for wear in dealing with his foe which had proven so dangerous to Crass.

"Well, it hasn't." Crass admitted, slightly embarrassed despite the dire nature of the battle.

"Not to worry. This is why you are an apprentice…you can kill a man, but not a beast, I'll teach you yet though!" Ted stepped forward, raising his arms into the air and trying to appear imposing.

The Spriggan had risen from its elemental barrage a few moments before and hissed at the wizard in front of him. The dull glow of fire began to emanate once more from the hands of Theodore. He gently pointed forward, and the magical creature burst into flames. The creature screamed, causing Crass to lower his head and drop his blade. The wet soil beneath the monster steamed from the over-bearing heat, and the bright glow cast a dull reflection in the dropped blade.

After nearly fifteen seconds of burning, the creature let out a final wail and dissolved into a fine mist of magic and woodsy remnants. Crass looked at his companion, surprised. "That was impressive. Most impressive." He was panting from the injury he received and the general sense of excitement around him.

"Yes, well, it has made me quite tired though." Ted turned towards him, his eyes seeming distant and lines of worry creasing his face. "Come, we need to get that shoulder seen to right away, we'll go to the inn." He cracked a weak smile and gently guided Crass back the way they had come.

It began to thunder and lightning as they feebly stepped back through the gates of Falkreath. The guard tensing as he saw Crass enter with blood covering his left side, until Ted shooed him away with a placating gesture.

The faint glow of firelight and gentle music of a bard echoed through the local inn, _The Dead Man's Drink_. "Quite an appropriate name, is it not?" Ted chuckled to himself, pleased at his impromptu comedy. Crass groaned and looked sideways at the man, "Now is not the time." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into the warmth of the building.

Upon entering, the music and various conversations halted. A silence descending on the festivities quickly. The man who had originally gave them the contract stepped forward to assist Ted in holding Crass.

"Did you get them?" He grunted, casting a derisive stare at Crass, assuming the worst.

"We did sir; you can go send men to investigate if you feel fit to do so." Ted confidently leaned back on his heels and met the man's eyes. The man looked to two of his men and signaled with a faint movement of his chin that they should go investigate; they quickly departed into the worsening rainstorm.

After 10 minutes, in which Crass moaned in pain and was eventually placed into a small wooden chair while the claims were verified, the men returned and confirmed the demise of the beasts. A quick word of thanks and the sound of jingling septims reached Crass' dazed ear. He then heard Ted requesting a room, and he sensed falling into a rough and foul-smelling bed.

He could sense his companion looming over him. "Alright, well, I've given you more salve…you seem to use quite a bit of it you know; and I'm going to get some meals, would you care for anything in particular." Crass groaned intelligibly in reply. "Splendid idea," Tex exclaimed, "roast goat it is!" Before fading out of consciousness he heard the door opening and the quick footsteps of the wizard.

When he awoke next, it was dark. Ted was sitting in a chair near his bed, asleep with his chin on his chest. A large tome opened across his lap and the remnants of a candle burning softly next to him. A half consumed leg of roast goat and myriad vegetables sat on a plate, the grease shiny in the dim light.

"Well Ted, now I owe you twice." Crass muttered. He smiled in the silence as he heard the gentle breathing of the man who was quickly becoming his friend. He pulled the blanket up closer to his chin and stared at the rain still falling outside, the pattering lullaby of the windowpane high above the bed.

His eyes quickly closed. But before descending into sleep, he heard Ted mumble something.

"How are you ever going to repay me?"

Crass slept.


	6. Falkreath

**Chapter Six**

Gentle sunlight filtered through the grimy window in the room of the inn. Crass opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness and feeling his aching, sore shoulder as it rubbed against the covers. He looked over at the now vacant seat where Ted had been the night prior, wondering where he may have gone to.

A gentle knock on his door drew his attention. "Come in." His voice was hoarse and tired. A small wisp of a girl ducked in, gently setting a try of milk and fruit on a table near the door. She quickly turned around and began to leave when Crass interrupted her.

"Do you know where my companion is?"

"Yes m'lord, he went to go talk to the Jarl about another contract that has arisen." She looked down at the ground and avoided eye contact, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Thank You." Crass replied, as he pulled himself from bed and the serving girl left his room, quietly closing the door behind her. The floor of the inn was damp, and he could smell moisture in the air, but blue sky was visible, and the sound of a town coming to life was always a pleasant noise to awaken to. The milk was cold and the fruit was fairly fresh, Crass devoured it with ease. He then dressed himself in his traveling clothes and ventured downstairs to the main lodge area of the inn.

A large fire already roared in the large center trough, giving the room a welcoming atmosphere. Ted was sitting at a table near the entryway to the kitchen, chatting amiably with the innkeeper. As Crass approached the table the keeper ventured back behind the bar to leave the two men to talk, and Ted gave a kindly stare at his new table mate.

"Well, I see that my salve certainly did seem to do the trick, yes?" He chuckled to himself quietly and reached over to pat Crass' shoulder.

"That it did old man, that it did. A serving girl told me you went to go speak to the Jarl about some other business?" He raised an eyebrow at the wizard, leaning forward on the table conspiratorially.

"Yes, quite. It appears they have a vampire issue in a nearby cave." Theodore said this matter-of-factly, leaning back and stretching his arms above his head. "It's located in a bit colder region," he continued, "so we will likely have to get some supplies before heading up that way.

Crass was staring. "Vampires? Really?" He shook his head, "I can't fight a vampire!" His raised voice drew the curious looks of some nearby diners.

"Well first, don't say that word so loudly." Ted shook his head at his trainee, embarrassed. "Secondly, we will get you a nice silver sword and that should suit you just fine. Plus, we will practice some magic on our trip."

He stood up from his chair and nodded towards the door. "Come, come, let's go find the blacksmith, he owes me a favor." Crass hefted himself from the table and followed Ted out into the bright sunshine of morning. The sounds of children laughing and men chopping wood reached his ears first. The place seemed much more welcoming when not enshrouded in a dense fog and cold rain.

The blacksmith's shop was located near one of the entrances to town. A large furnace and the sound of hammer on anvil guided them to the shop with ease. Ted bellowed a greeting and quickened his pace as he made eye contact with the smith.

The man was large, possibly Nord or Imperial, with a broad grin and worn features. "Wizard? I have not seen you in years!" He gripped the older man in a strong hug.

Crass stood back and watched the reunion with some amusement. "Yes, well, it is good to see you again." Ted smiled and pointed towards Crass. "This is my new apprentice, Crass."

"Hello there." The large man took a quick glance at Crass than refocused his attention on Ted. "What can I help you with today? Need arms or armor?"

Ted nodded, "Yes, but I was hoping you could put forward that favor you offered me those many years ago and 'donate' a weapon."

There was silence. Crass was worried that the old wizard had just angered a very large man with a very large hammer when the brute smiled and laughed. "Of course, what do you need?"

Ted smiled wide and walked up to the man, "A silver sword if you have one; short is preferable."

The smith walked to a weapons rack behind him and grabbed a simple blade with runes engraved on the hilt; it shined brightly in the morning light.

"Will this do?" He asked, holding it out to Ted. He gripped the handle and swung it back and forth a few times, testing the weight and gauging the quality. "Yes, it most certainly will." He smiled and turned to Crass. "Catch!"

Crass easily caught the sword in his right hand. It was lighter than he expected, and was a nice contrast to his standard steel sword in the sheath at his side.

The smith grinned and said some private words to Ted, they shook, and the wizard loped back towards Crass. "That, my child, is essential for a spell sword." He opened his cloak and showed Crass his own silver blade, worn with age but still shining in the light. "A silver blade cuts through flesh much as any other, but it also can damage mythical and magical creatures." He smiled. "Now, you can kill a vampire."

Crass smiled back, "Really? This was all I needed?"

Ted leaned in as they walked through the town back to the inn to gather their supplies. "Well, no. You will likely be violently ripped apart, but that is what training is for." He moved ahead as Crass slowed, digesting the words uttered to him.

He looked at his new weapon and gently tossed it from hand to hand, his left shoulder still stiff. He could hear the strong wind of a new storm moving in, causing the white-capped mountains in the distance to shed their weight of freshly fallen snow.

It was nearly time to depart.


	7. Journey

Their trail carved its way through the icy and snow-filled Jerall Mountains. After purchasing another sheath for the new silver sword, and purchasing copious amounts of provisions, both Crass and Ted set off from Falkreath, southwards into the pine forest looming up the mountain slopes.

It was still a beautiful sunny day, light wisps of clouds above, but a foreboding storm front loomed over the mountains. The light was warm on their backs, the boughs of the surrounding trees yearning for a respite from the cold and damp weather.

Both travelers had donned native Northern garb, which consisted of a majority of leather and fur. Crass was used to moving with armor and extra material from his training with the Legion. But the wizard was less so, mostly because he was wearing the items more for warmth than any real sense of protection from an enemy.

"How are you doing old man?" Crass grinned at the wizard, traveling beside him by foot since they left their mount in town for this journey.

"Oh, fine. A bit winded though." He panted, sweat appearing on his face. They had been travelling for an hour, and they were now out of view of the town and in the midst of the wilderness.

Soon, Ted gestured to a fallen log, covered with moss and nestled amongst granite boulders that had tumbled down the mountainside many years ago. Crass sat, and took a drink from his water satchel which sat at his hip.

Ted set his hands on his knees as he controlled his breathing and closed his eyes to the bright light. "While I recover, we should discuss our task in more detail." He turned towards Crass, "These creatures are much more dangerous than Spriggans and a simple salve will not do the trick as it has in the past." He smiled, "I don't want you dying yet, and I have taken something of a liking to you."

Crass smiled, trying to hide the fear he felt due to the candid nature of his usually mirthful companions warning. "Likewise. What are some of the basics?"

Ted leaned back on the log, resting his spine on the warm rock as sunshine blazed into the crevasse they both sat in. "Vampires are not only difficult to beat in a battle, but they also take quite the mental toll on you."

Crass stood and started pacing around, removing his new sword and swinging it to and fro. "How so?"

"Well, for one they have some terrible magic they wield. They also look like humans and oftentimes act like humans…but they are most certainly not." He glanced sharply at Crass.

He stopped swinging his sword in mid-stroke. "I hear you, continue."

"There are also two main factors to consider whenever battling them. One is the simple fact that you yourself could become a vampire."

"Is there a cure?" Crass interjected.

"Yes, there is. But is complicated and difficult to master for even the most practiced of alchemists." Ted stared at him, looking sadly at the ground. "Believe me, I know."

Crass watched, unsure of what to say or do next. Ted began once again. "The hardest aspect regarding combating these beasts is removing the whole idea of 'justice' from your lexicon. They will have various 'cattle' for livestock, and they enslave regular adventurers via mind control to defend them or complete simple tasks."

Crass, leaned down and sat next to Ted, the sunlight becoming colder due to the less than cheery tone the conversation had taken. "What do you mean, rethink my idea of justice?"

"You cannot save them Crass." Ted looked at him, "No matter how much you want to, no matter much you hate yourself for abandoning them or putting them out of their misery, they cannot be saved." He stared intently into Crass' eyes, awaiting a reply.

"I understand." He stood and slipped his sword back into its sheath. "We ought to continue old man; we will soon have snow to contend with." Crass waited for his mentor to lift himself from his sitting position and then they continued forward into the forest.

As they walked, the sun slowly drifted through the sky, and clouds moved in to once more cover the blue with a dreary pall of grey. The air grew colder, and the chill sent a bite of frost through the armor and protection they had purchased for themselves.

Eventually they began to reach the further outskirts of the tree-line. Tall trees giving way to ever smaller shrubs and eventually only grasses and stone, the world becoming emptier by the minute.

"How much farther?" Crass yelled over the roaring wind, staring into the emptiness of the plain before him.

"We will stop soon; look for a cave or overhang." He spoke into Crass' ear, shaking as he gripped his shoulder. They eventually came upon a small nook in a nearby granite outcropping. They both ran to the sheltered area, just as snow began falling from the sky.

While it was still cold, it was dry. This alone was enough for Crass and Ted to feel comfortable. They started a fire and laid their cloaks on the stony, cold ground, warming their hands as supper was prepared.

Crass sat with his knees nearly touching the open flame, watching the thick snowflakes lazily descend from the iron sky above. "We have walked quite a good distance today."

Ted looked at him, stirred the food over the fire a bit more, and then sat back down on his haunches. "Yes, well, tomorrow we will be at our location. A small cave high in the Jeralls." He sighed, "The snow will likely be much worse there."

Crass laid a hand on his companion's knee. "No worries, we will get there in due time and remove these vermin." His words belied more confidence than he truly had, but the wizard's melancholy was making him concerned.

Ted nodded slowly, leaned back against the cold rock, and continued preparing the meal. Meanwhile, Crass stared into the approaching twilight, hoping tomorrow would prove better than the previous day had been.


	8. Training

Morning dawned amidst the cold and icy landscape of the Jerall Mountains. Crass awoke, stiff and sore from a long night upon the cold ground. A light rain/snow mix was falling outside of the small enclave they had found the night before, pattering on the hard rock and ripping through the air.

He turned to look at the wizard. His old form still fast asleep on his cloak, mumbling something under his breath and appearing to be oblivious to the loud storm a few feet away. Crass leaned over and shook him by the shoulder, "Wake up, we need to get moving."

Ted shook once more than gently opened his eyes. "It's cold."

"Well, we are in the mountains and we did sleep on cold stone, so that is not surprising." Crass smiled. "Come on, you need to lead the way."

They dressed, ate a quick meal, and set out from their resting place with their hoods up over their heads and flash-frozen water crunching beneath their feet. After a mile of walking further into the mountains, Ted looked over at his companion and noticed how cold he appeared.

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any." He smiled over at Crass.

Crass looked over, wiping some forming ice crystals from his nose. "Time for what?"

"I'm going to teach you some magic." Ted grinned. "Mostly because you look so damnably cold."

Crass quickly nodded, "That sounds like a fine idea to me."

Ted guided Crass by the arm to a region slightly away from the wind and with some light shrubs surrounding them. "Sit." He pointed to the ground.

Both men sat on the wet ground. The rain had turned to snow at this elevation and the cold flakes drifted onto them, melting on the exposed skin. "Crass, magic is about taking your thoughts and ideas and manifesting them into physical states of being." He looked over at Crass, who had a look of confusion on his face. "Or just think really hard, pretty much." He shrugged.

Crass smiled, "Thank You for dumbing it down for me." Ted leaned closer. "First we are going to craft some fire. It is simple, and the most basic of destruction magic. Some people prefer other fields of study, but for our purposes destruction is always a good option."

Crass nodded earnestly. "Alright, let's do this." Ted asked him to close his eyes and concentrate on the idea of fire in his hands. "Try to draw energy from the world around you. Think about the glow and the heat, the comfort and the warmth."

Creasing his forehead in concentration, Crass closed his eyes in thought. After 10 minutes of anticipatory silence, he looked down at his hand. There was nothing there.

"What did I do wrong?" He looked at Ted. Ted quickly replied, "Nothing really, it takes time and practice…did you at least feel the warmth?" He asked.

Crass nodded. "I think so."

"Well good. Fire is the most simple of elements to conjure, as we all have some relationship and physical association to fire. Unlike lightning or others, which can be more difficult to grasp and require many years of training to master." The snowflakes continued to fall on the ground around them, beginning to soak both adventurers to the bone.

"We should continue I suppose, I'll keep practicing in the meantime." They both stood and dusted off their clothes. Raising their hoods above their heads once more and entering into the open snow field.

Hours passed. Crass continued to practice summoning fire, eventually being able to conjure a wisp of smoke from thin air. Ted watched him curiously. Most people did not take to magic this quickly; his new apprentice seemed to have a knack for the arcane arts.

By midafternoon the snow was blowing at them sideways. Knocking them from their feet and piling drifts of freshly fallen powder in their path. The work became draining and exhausting. They were both tired and worn from their long trek from Falkreath.

As the dim light of afternoon began to shine through the slightly subsided snowfall, the cave they were looking for appeared on the horizon.

"There it is." Ted pointed through the blowing flakes, breathing heavily from the effort in getting to this location. Crass squinted through the dull glare cast off from the snow, spying a gaping entrance into the earth a hundred feet away.

"Looks cheery enough." He smiled sheepishly, and placed his palm on his steel sword, taking heart in its familiarity. They both walked towards the cave entrance, hearing the howling as the wind ripped past the open pathway and echoed further down the mountainside. The cave grew in size as they approached, eventually taking up a good chunk of the horizon.

One lone torch shined in the doorway. Glinting in the waning sunlight; with oil dripping onto the snow piled beneath it. "I guess someone is home, yes?" Ted glanced at his trainee, who seemed nervous about the task ahead.

"I suppose so; it would be terrible to keep them waiting, would it not?" He unsheathed his silver blade and retrieved a torch from their travelling pack, lighting it on the pre-existing flame.

Ted removed his armor and placed a woolen robe over his shoulders; he also retrieved his staff from their pack and held it tightly. The darkness parted for them as they slowly walked forward. Careful not to make a sound, only hearing the steady drip of the water leaking through the caverns above and the wind echoing through the tunnel system surrounding them.

It was at this point the smell hit them both. Ted squinted and continued forward, but Crass stopped in mid-stride and began to wretch. Ted placed his hand on his back and spoke quietly, "Silence. I know it is bad, but it would be worse if we were to make our presence here known."

"What is that smell?" Crass asked angrily. He covered his nose and breathed heavily through his mouth.

Ted looked at him and shook his head. "That is the smell of vampires, be ready."


	9. Battle

Death clogged Crass' airways and nostrils. The scent of decay and rotting flesh infiltrating his clothing and causing him to hold back his vomit and try to delay sickness, it was terrible. He looked to Ted and noticed that he seemed to be handling things just fine, his mouth and nose were uncovered, and he seemed to be using the horrific scent as a motivator.

Crass shook his head stared forward into the darkness outside of their dim circle of light. Glowing mushrooms and other cave life glowed around them. They traipsed through underground streams and heard the gentle sound of birdsong from somewhere in the distance.

They continued forward until Ted used his staff to stop Crass from moving forward, "Stop…there is a thrall ahead." Crass breathed quietly, "That is a non-vampire, correct, in their grasp?" Ted nodded slowly.

"Leave him to me." Crass unsheathed his silver sword and handed the lit torch to Theodore. He crouched into a combative position and began to walk forward slowly, scanning the dim lighting for any sign of life. A few dozen feet ahead he sensed movement. A dull torch shined on the pale skin of a Bosmer, a dagger being lightly tossed from hand to hand as he blankly stared forward.

Crass crept into the circle of light emitted from the nearby torch, taking his foot and dragging it loudly along the stone ground to draw attention. The Bosmer stood up quickly, gripping the dagger. "Hello? Visitors are not welcome here." The statement was intoned without emotion.

_He truly is a puppet._ Crass thought to himself, he had never encountered anything of this sort before. He shifted his weight and sprang forward quickly, his right hand gripping his steel blade as it swung for the collarbone. The nimble elf blocked the swipe deftly with its dagger and stepped back, springing forward once again in a riposte.

Crass was ready, he used the silver sword in his left hand to knock the thrust away and cut through the leg of the enemy with his other weapon. The elf sprawled onto the ground, dark blood spurting onto the dimly light corridor of stone. Crass moved forward and quickly swiped his sword along the neck of the thrall, mercifully ending its life.

He gently crept back to Ted, placed his steel in its scabbard, and whispered, "Cleared."

Ted handed him back the torch and gave him a searching glance. "Everything go alright?"

Crassinious made eye contact, "I've killed before, it was nothing."

The wizard nodded and began to lead the way, stepping gingerly over the blood stained body and floor where Crass had fought his battle. The cave began to lighten, and the smell of fresh air was carried on a new breeze.

Ted crouched and spoke to Crass, "Extinguish the torch and make ready for a battle."

Crass grunted in reply.

"There is an opening ahead, likely thralls will be there in the light. Probably more than one also. Then come the undead beasts further in the cave. There does not appear to be cattle here for feeding." He sounded relieved with the last statement.

Crass nodded his understanding and continued forward, slowly approaching the light. It opened into a large hole, a few hundred feet into the ground, with plant life surrounding the valley. The humidity of the cave allowed the flora to flourish in the cold regions of the mountains. Creating a miniature green oasis in the cave system covered with snow and ice.

A small river meandered through the valley, cutting the landscape in two. It gently trickled past boulders and rocks covered in moss. Near the far wall sat a table. The late afternoon sunshine barely peeking into the cave added a rosy glow to the scene.

Three individuals sat on wooden stools. An Orc and two Nords, all three equipped with melee weapons and looking ready to fight anyone that approached. Crass stopped his movement and listened to the snow rip over the large opening into the cavern they sat hunched over in.

Theodore moved forward and raised his wand, angrily stepping forward and casting a large fireball towards the table. It exploded into sharp splinters, causing some to ricochet into the skull of a Nord who sat stunned, felling him quickly. Crass ran forward, leaped off of a standing stone and crossed the stream easily, unsheathing his extra sword in the process.

A quick ball of frost flung by his right ear, striking the Orc violently in the face as Crass made contact and stabbed both of his blades into the abdomen of the towering warrior; he collapsed quickly. Meanwhile Ted threw his staff at the Nord, forcing him to catch it while he ducked low and cut at the legs with his worn silver sword. Within twenty seconds all three of their enemies were defeated.

They both stopped, heaving and sweating, and looked at each other. Crass smiled first, "We are quite the team." Ted looked over, "You are quite the swordsman. How is your shoulder?"

Crass non-committedly rolled his shoulders. "I'll manage old man." They looked at each other and nodded once. The two had begun to learn how the other handled danger and fear, and together they were quickly becoming a good duo.

"Don't be too confident Crass." Ted spoke harshly to his companion, "We have yet to face the actual threat whilst we are here."

Crass nodded and turned towards the darkening passage before him, where the stench of the vampires struck him once again.

The pathway was steep and descended rapidly. The temperature dropped quickly and eventually a lining of frost began to appear along the walls and floors. Their re-lit torch flickered and fought against the encroaching cold and sudden wind.

Ted looked at it and frowned, gently whispered something and waved his hand. The flame ceased flickering and Crass turned to look at the wizard.

"I placed a barrier around it, to avoid the wind. We wouldn't want to be left in darkness, now would we?" He winked at Crass.

They both looked forward into the darkness, and continued further into the earth.


	10. Vampires

For a vampire lair, Crass had expected something more dreary and evil looking. But what they encountered further into the cave was simple and utilitarian. A desk, a bookshelf, three cots and a very nice looking alchemical station completed the furniture. He breathed quietly, keeping his eyes on the three figures gathered around the table. They were pale, and the individual closest to them had red eyes that shined dimly in the dark room.

Ted leaned close to Crass, sneaking behind him after extinguishing the torch further back in the cave. "Three of them are a difficult proposition. The two smaller ones are whelps; the other seems to be a bit more important." He closed his eyes to think to himself, wondering what the best way to approach the conflict was.

Crass waited. Wondering how well he would do with the odds lain out before him. At least this time he hadn't been useless like when he combated the Spriggans. He traced the runic outlines on his silver sword, the weapon he would have to rely on in the battle to come. The sweat from his palms quickly made the hilt slick.

After a few minutes of sitting in the dark quietly, Ted whispered. "You take the two little ones, and I'll attract the larger one to me."

Crass tensed, "Me against two vampires? How is that going to work?"

Shrugging, Ted replied "Those two little ones won't have the terrible magic the other will; I'm really doing you a favor actually."

Crass shook his head and sighed. "Fine."

Ted stood up in the darkness and looked down at Crass, "Be ready."

A dull glow began, white-hot and flickering in the darkness. The largest vampire turned, his fangs exposed and his red eyes widening. "What is-!" The blast of lightning struck him in the chest, launching him backwards and causing the two younger ones to scream in fury.

Crass popped up from the rocks, slid down a small hill and ended up facing the two beasts. The master of this pack was already on his feet again, staring intently at Ted with hate.

"Attack." The master growled, making the two whelps leap towards Crass while he slowly stalked to the watching Theodore. The wizard cast numerous wards and shields around himself, preparing for the inevitable conflict to come.

Crass was struggling to fend off the rapid attacks of both beasts, thus far he was doing alright, but one misstep or bad move would mean that his encounter with vampirism would be very brief indeed. He swung at the creature to his right, his silver sword swiping though the wrist, making smoke curl from the wound and the monster to yell in pain.

Meanwhile, Ted had pulled his sword out and set his staff aside. His left hand was curled, a fireball forming in his palm. His sword gently wavered back and forth in front of the eyes of the larger vampire. He could sense the enemy tensing, readying itself to spring at the slightest weakness or opening.

Crass was dodging and blocking with all of his skill and ability. He took his steel sword from his sheath and threw it like a spear towards one of the creatures, striking it in its chest and causing it to fall onto the table. He knew it wouldn't kill it, but at least now he could focus on one monster at a time. The second beast swung at him, dodging to the side to corner Crassinious. This was going to end up being a close fight.

With his teeth bared, he lunged towards the vampire, his sword held high over his head.

While Crass dodged into combat, Ted was still circling the master vampire further back in the cave. The creature's eyes kept flicking from Theodore to the sword to the ball of flame gathering in the wizard's left hand. Ted ceased his movement and decided to strike. In one smooth motion he threw the fireball at the feet of the monster, causing it to move forward and clash directly with his silver sword.

The vampire screamed at the trickery and violently clawed the air, but it failed in striking anything or anyone. Instead, he remained slightly off balance, and left himself open to an easy counter-attack. Ted dived in, thrusting the sword into the creature's stomach, making it howl in pain.

Crass heard the scream of the vampire and assumed that Theodore had finished his part of the bargain. This was confirmed even further when the impaled vampire burst into flames, setting the table he still lay on aflame and causing smoke to curl into the cave.

Crass blocked a swipe of the sharp talons from the vampire, using his blade to deflect and then riposte quickly with a swipe to the head. The teeth of the creature tried to latch onto his moving wrist, but his hilt slammed into the head as the blade cut through the neck cleanly, the silver cauterizing the wound immediately.

As the third creature fell to the ground, a stark silence descended upon the room. The only noise to be heard was the still crackling fire that consumed the second combatant. Crass turned towards Ted and smiled. "Well, that went well."

The wizard looked over and gave a small nod, "You did well. Not as well as me of course, but good all the same." He smiled and walked over to where Crass was leaning against a damp stone, catching his breath.

"How much was the pay?" Crass sighed, looking at his companion sideways.

"2,000 septims. A good payout." Ted said, leaning next to Crass.

He whistled quietly under his breath. "We should go back and get that. That much money would certainly be put to good use." He patted his friend on the back and grabbed the extinguished torch from where Ted combated the master vampire, relighting it on the flaming corpse of the whelp.

"Overall," Ted began with a smile, "I would say you did well on this one. But there are many more yet to come."

Crass looked over, "Oh?"

He nodded, "Yes, you will see soon enough."

They both departed the cave and began the long trip back to Falkreath.


	11. Fadril

Returning to Falkreath was one of the most relieving moments of Crass' life. Seeing the wisps of smoke and wooded valley with buildings nestled within brought urgency to his step and a smile to his face.

"You really haven't been on very many long journeys, now have you?" Ted glanced at him skeptically as they continued walking through brush and bramble. Avoiding rocks and fallen logs as they made their way downhill.

"No. In the Legion I was only ever stationed here in Skyrim, and even then I was placed in Whiterun, I never really had reason to go adventuring." Crass laughed, "Of course now this is much more exciting."

They shared a small chuckle and continued moving towards town. The gentle hum of wind through the pine boughs was comforting, as was the quickly approaching rain that could be seen further down the valley, laying a light blanket of fog on the ground.

As they entered Falkreath, they immediately went to the Jarl's lodge and Theodore ventured inside. Crass waited outside in the softly falling rain, hearing the chirping of birds and distant blacksmiths hammer. He could hear a light 'hurrah' from inside the lodge. They were obviously pleased with the removal of the vampires. He smiled to himself. _The pay is good, and the work is exciting…I could get used to becoming a spellsword._

Silent footsteps approached him from behind and Ted laid a bag of septims on his shoulder. "There you are!" Crass quickly grabbed the bag and tucked it into his pocket. "Thank You. What next?" Ted smiled. "Now we get to go and enjoy ourselves. I'm going to purchase some books and get a nice meal." Crass nodded, "Likewise. When should we meet again and where?" They both agreed on a future meeting back at the inn at nightfall, and Ted quickly walked away.

Crass gazed around the town before him and decided to set out to the inn for a celebratory drink first. The confines were cozy and warm, the sound of steady rain pounded through the rooftop. His mead was sweet and filled his stomach with the glowing warmth only good alcohol can truly bring. A smile crossed his face.

As he leaned back in his chair and stared around the room he noticed the travelers surrounding him. All races and it appeared that all trades were well accounted for. He closed his eyes and took in the sounds. _Warm conversation, rainy weather and filling mead…this is good, very good._ He took another sip of drink and opened his eyes.

A Dunmer was sitting across from him. She was lean, striking and was staring quizzically at him.

"Hello?" He mumbled. Speaking to women had never really been his strong suit.

"I think I have heard of you." She stated simply, her eyes searching his face as a small smile flitted across her fine features.

"Oh?" Crass casually asked, leaning forward onto the table. "And who exactly do you think I am?"

She also leaned forward, her arms nearly touching his. "You are the spellsword, are you not?"

She waited for a reply, her fingers lazily tracing circles on her forearms. Crass swallowed and nodded slightly, "Yes. Myself and another. Do you need assistance?"

Her hand reached across the table and grabbed his, "My name is Fadril, and I hope you can assist me with a recent problem I have had." She sheepishly looked down, seeming embarrassed.

"Possibly, possibly." Crass did his best to look severe and calculating. "I'll need to discuss this with my associate of course; we usually work as a tandem." He smiled, "but just for my information what exactly would we be dealing with here?"

She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Well, I kind of accidently raised the dead."

"Oh?" An eyebrow shot up. "How did you do that?"

She smiled, still looking down at the table, "An incantation went awry, you know how fickle those spells can be, right?" An uncomfortable laugh escaped her throat. "I desperately need the help, I'll pay."

Crass held his finger on his chin. Thinking. "Where would this take place?"

"Um, well, there is this underwater cave system that I was using…"

Crass shook his head. "Let me think about this and discuss things, as I mentioned earlier. Where can I find you?"

She smiled and told him she was staying at the inn, "Oh by the way, I may give a bonus for completing the job."

Crass smiled, "What would that be?"

She simply smiled, turned quickly, and walked away. Her hips swaying in the dark confines of the room.

Crass exhaled and swept his hand through his hair. _That was interesting_.

He dropped a few septims on the table and stood quickly. He walked outside into the rain, the droplets coursing down his face. "Where in Oblivion is Ted at?" He turned around outside the inn, hoping to spot a glimpse of the wizard, but he was unable to find him.

Crass began walking through the developing mud and standing water, finding the alchemical shop and quickly ducking inside. Thankfully, he got lucky and Theodore was sitting at a table, reading and drinking a bitter smelling concoction.

"Oh, hello Crass, please sit." He gestured to the seat across from him, closing the book and placing a marker inside so as not to lose his place.

"I found us our next job," Crass began, "a Dunmer named Fadril talked to me at the inn, she has an undead issue."

Crass smiled widely, happy to report that he was gathering them both business. Ted stared down his nose at his companion. "You know she was probably a necromancer, right?"

Crass shrugged, "So?"

"We do not assist necromancers." With this Ted picked the book back up and began reading again.

"But she was very nice, and attractive, and…" Crass began to protest until Theodore looked at him sternly over the top of his book.

"So nice and attractive people cannot do evil things? She was playing you like a lute." He smiled at Crass, "It is alright, happens to all of us when we are young as you are."

Crass sat back in the chair, the quiet atmosphere of the alchemical shop surrounding them. "You may be right. But, can we at least meet with her?"

The wizard stared at Crass and thought for a moment. "Fine. Where is she to meet with us later?" He had already shifted his focus back to his book.

"The inn." Crass replied. "I'll see you there shortly."

Ted mumbled intelligibly and Crass left the shop, pointing himself in the direction of the general store. He felt good about this upcoming task, but also really knew nothing about the undead. He quickly walked through the falling rain, his shirt quickly becoming soaked and his hair matting to the forehead. The general store was old and fairly sparse, but they did have a nice selection of books.

Crass nodded to the storekeeper and walked over to the various items arrayed on the bookshelf. There were various bones and skins. He gently turned over the skull of a troll, surprised at the weight and size of the teeth.

Below that were arranged some various books, including guides to Skyrim, various books on military tactics, some fiction as well as children's books. But nothing on the undead to speak of. Crass stood up and stretched his back, smelling the various herbs and ingredients in bowls throughout the store.

He nodded to himself then turned and left quickly into the rain. He stopped outside and listened to the birds' gentle singing around the town. Some slight sunlight peeking through the clouds, catching the drops as they crossed the sky. He decided to go sit in the wooded area outside of town and wait for some time. He was tired and worn-down, and needed a rest.

The grass was soft and welcoming. Dripping water worked its ways down nearby trunks and ended in small puddles within the roots of the tree. Crass sat on the ground and watched the rain continue falling, thinking about the turn his life had a taken a few days ago.

_I used to be a soldier of the Imperial Legion and now I'm killing vampires and getting stabbed by Spriggans. I never thought I would be here_. He stared out to the horizon; large tree trunks and low clouds scraped the nearby mountains and nestled in the valleys.

The sun slowly sank beneath the horizon, signaling to Crass that he ought to get moving and direct himself back towards the inn. The small town had begun to wind down after a regular day of business and the inn was crowded with tradesmen and crafters.

He spotted Ted at a table, and could see Fadril already chatting with him. "Uh oh." He whispered under his breath as he quickly moved towards the table. As he slowly came into earshot he could hear the wizard lecturing the woman.

"This is why you do not tangle with things you cannot control. Necromancy is no idle fancy." He glared sternly at her.

She sunk lower in her seat and then eventually made eye contact with Crass, perking up and smiling. "Hello."

Ted looked over at the newcomer to the table and rolled his eyes, "Sit." He pointed towards a chair.

Crass sat down quietly, staring at his feet.

"Listen to me." Theodore grumbled. "I can tell you two have something of a fancy for each other, but that is beside the point. I don't care. You," he pointed to Fadril, "should have been more careful and not dabbled in things you could never truly understand. And you," he glared at Crass, "think with your head and not with your heart."

The table descended into silence after the scolding. Fadril looked to the two spellswords, "Listen, I'm sorry, but I need your help, really." She looked over to Crass with pleading eyes, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Crass looked at Ted, waiting for a reply. "Fine, we'll help you." The old man grumbled and rocked back in his chair.

"But tonight, we sleep and rest. Tomorrow morning we will set out for the grotto you mentioned to me earlier." He looked at Crass, "Are you feeling up to this?"

He nodded quickly and turned to Fadril, "We'll get this issue solved yet."

She smiled and quickly announced that she was going to go upstairs and sleep, gently placing her hand on Crass' shoulder as she left. Ted watched her leave and then leaned to whisper to his young companion, "She is dangerous Crass, watch yourself."

He grunted and ignored the comment. "I'm serious." Ted continued, "You cannot afford to feel this way about someone, even if it is a mere passing fancy. You may encounter enemies in your career that would use these types of relationships against you without a second thought."

Crass glanced over and could see the earnest look and stern countenance of his friend. "I will Theodore, I will." The wizards nodded and pat his companion on the back.

"Alright then. I'm going to sleep. You eat, and I'll see you back at the room." He smiled and departed.

Crass ordered roast rabbit and some bread, and waited in silence for the meal to arrive. "Well, things seem to be going smoothly." He sarcastically stated under his breath as the food was placed on his table.

He ate quickly, not really tasting the food. He paid, and went up to his room from when he and Ted were last in town. Once again, Ted was fast asleep in a chair near the bed, a book on his chest. Crass kicked off his shoes and crawled into the small bed, once again falling asleep to the sounds of rain outside and thinking about the task that lay before him.

First Spriggans, then vampires, and now the undead. _This should be fun_. He closed his eyes.


	12. Overland

Morning broke with a ferocious glare of sunlight through the small window in the room. Ted was reading once more and looked at Crass. "Morning. Are you ready to go meet your lady friend and delve into the abyss to fight undead creatures?"

Groaning, "Yes, yes I am." Crass propelled himself out of bed, stretching his arms and swinging them around. "Are you going to explain to me what we are up against?"

"No. I'm going to go ahead and end up having the young lady explain things, so I can get more details about what really occurred." He scratched his chin. "Hopefully she is not as ignorant as she appears to be."

Crass sighed and shook his head, "Seriously old man, stop being so pessimistic." He slipped his soft leather boots on. "She can't be all that bad."

They both finished packing up their supplies and ventured into the main hall of the inn, spotting Fadril by the doorway, green hood over her head and leather armor covering the rest of her body. Crass made brief eye contact and winked at her.

"Are we ready?" She smiled and rocked back on her heels, her hand reaching towards the door.

"Sure, sure." Ted grumbled, "Let's be on our way."

They walked into the sunshine of another morning in the woodlands of Skyrim, the air free of clouds and hawks circling high in the air. They set off towards Lake Illinata to the north, quietly wandering through the sun dappled woodlands as they walked at a leisurely pace.

"So Fadril." Crass casually asked from the back of the group. "Tell us your story."

She turned over her shoulder from the front of the line and cheerfully asked, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"How did you end up in Skyrim?" Crass asked. Ted also looked over, waiting for an answer.

"Well, my family arrived here after Red Mountain blew. We used to be in Morrowind you see." She looked ahead, pausing to reflect. "We ended up in Skyrim since my father was a trader up in Markarth; it seemed to be a nice place. I like it." She smiled and looked back.

Ted stepped closer and nodded in the direction of the lake, "And why were you mucking about in a subterranean cave raising the dead?" She narrowed her eyes.

"It's personal." She replied, quickening her pace.

"Fadril," Crass called, "we need to know in order to best solve your problem."

They stopped their trek. Pausing in the midst of a copse of aspen trees, gentle leaves fluttering down from the sky in a slight breeze. She turned to look at the two men. "My brother passed away. It was unjust; I was trying to bring him back to hear his side of the story." She looked down, "It got out of hand."

Crass and Ted shot a quick glance to each other. Crass shrugged and Ted softened his voice for his next question, "Do you even have any experience with magic?"

She shook her head from side to side slowly. "I tried picking some things up through books, and a friend that dabbled in necromancy. I have no actual first-hand knowledge of magic though."

Crass walked forward and grabbed her gently by the shoulder. "What do you do?"

"I'm a hunter," she replied, "I can use the bow and I'm also pretty adept at thieving if the mood strikes me."

Ted scoffed, "Great a thief and a necromancer." He began walking forward again.

"What is his issue?" She turned to Crass, hurt showing in her voice.

"Not to worry," he said, trying to appear confident, "he'll come around. If it's any consolation I like you at least."

She smiled and lightly grabbed his hand, "The feeling is mutual."

Crass quickly became uncomfortable and jogged ahead to catch up to Ted. "Don't be such an ass."

His words barely reached the wizard's ear. Wind slightly heightening in the open valley.

"I'll try." Was his only reply, staring into the distance, avoiding eye contact with Crass as he continued moving forward.

Crass slowed his step and walked as middleman between Ted and Fadril, silence descending on the small travelling party as they crossed small plains littered with bright wildflowers and viewed distant deer crossing through underbrush ahead.

Eventually, the lake appeared before them. Small waves shining in the noon-time sun and the cool water looking very appealing after a multi-hour hike.

Fadril stepped to the shore of the lake, stretching her arms over her head. "It is on the far side, "she began, "we will have to find a boat to cross, or if that doesn't work we have another pretty long hike to go."

Crass nodded, searching the shoreline for a craft of any kind while Theodore gently set his pack upon the ground and sat in the grass. "Just resting my legs," he said, sighing with relief.

Crass walked over and patted his companion on the back and dropped his pack next to his, taking a seat in the long grass, the sweet smell of earth and plants reaching his nose. Fadril also walked up and sat near them, looking at the two men and wondering why they had stopped.

"Ought we get going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"We could," replied Theodore. "But the weather is so nice and, really, we have been trudging through rain for the past week."

"He's right you know." Said Crass, smiling. "This is, to be honest, pretty glorious."

Fadril rolled her eyes and leaned back into the grass, feeling the warm sun on her skin. "What are your two's backgrounds." She sat up to stare.

Crass shrugged, "I was in the Legion, then I got wounded and this bugger," he pointed towards Ted, "healed me and has been teaching me the practices of being a spellsword." He laughed, "Pretty basic story."

She smiled back and laughed. "What about you wizard?"

Crass also turned his body to look towards his companion, "What is your story, I have never really thought to ask."

Ted stared down at the ground as he gingerly twirled a stem of grass in his fingertips. "My story is not important." Crass and Fadril scoffed and leaned forward, causing shadows to fall on the worn clothes of Theodore.

"Really?" Crass asked, incredulous.

"Well," Ted hedged his previous statement with a casual shrug, "I suppose I could tell you a few things. Mainly, I came from Cyrodiil. I was a practicing mage in this wet, grubby town known as Leyawiin. I started to have some disagreements with the locals and I ventured north to Skyrim."

"That's all?" Fadril asked, her voice dropping in disappointment.

"There may be more at a later time, but for now that is all." Crass blew some air out loudly through his nose. "You are quite difficult sometimes, do you know that?" He stood up, grabbing his pack and helping Fadril up in the process.

"I know I am," he grunted and pushed himself off of the soil, squinting into the sunlight reflected off of the lake.

Fadril clapped her hands and pointed further down the shore, "I see a boat over there. Let's stop talking and get moving."

Crass led the way down the shoreline, stepping over jagged beach strewn rocks and washed-up flotsam from the recent storms. Fadril walked close behind, while Ted held up the rear and kept his senses open to any trouble.

The boat, when they finally reached it, was small. It was large enough to carry the three of them across the lake, but a good stiff breeze would likely make them capsize. Crass pursed his lips and thought aloud, "This seems pretty unsafe."

All three stared at the partially submerged boat, wondering how long the walk to the other side of the lake would be. They could dimly see the outlines of the submerged castle that Fadril had pointed to them as the location they would find their undead in.

Theodore stepped closest to the boat and began incanting something. Crass and the girl stood by, waiting to see what would happen. The boat slowly lifted into the air, water dripping through the cracks in the hull, as the vessel began to lift into the air and re-position itself onto the grass on the lake front.

"Alright, we are going to repair this. We need some bark or wood." He looked at the woman. "Fadril, you mentioned you are a hunter, I'm assuming you can scavenge just fine?" She nodded and set off into the woods, patting Crass on the back as she jogged by.

"Crass," Ted turned to him, "I need you to make me a fire."

"I don't have any flint." He frowned.

"Use the magic I taught you earlier." The old wizard exasperatedly stated.

Crass walked over to the edge of the lake and stared into the water, and then closed his eyes and concentrated on the world around him. He focused on the warmth and heat of a fire, as if he was sitting in front of one at that moment. _I'm in the cave in the Jeralls, I'm cold, and I need heat_. He began to feel a tingling in his fingertips, as if he had been cutting off circulation to his hand and was just awakening from laying on it.

He opened his eyes and saw the glow of a small flame in his palm. Floating in the air near his skin. He smiled. Slowly, he turned around and walked back to where Ted was looking at the boat. As he walked the small flame grew into a larger fire, beginning to spark and smolder.

"Ted!" He yelled excitedly. "Look!" He pointed to the crafted fire with his free hand.

Theodore looked over and smiled. "Very good, very good. Come over here and light this small fire I made." Crass walked over and held his palm to the fire, sending out a small stream of flame, kindling the small branches and leaf remnants in the fire pit. The fire within his palm quickly died out, leaving no sign of having been there.

Ted leaned over, "Step one of being a spellsword complete."

Crass grinned and laughed out loud. "I can't believe I made fire."

Eventually Fadril walked up to them both, carrying an armful of bark in her hands to patch the boat. Theodore began to mix ash from the fire with mud creating a thick goopy paste, and smeared it on the gaps within the hull.

Fadril watched and nodded. "That will do the trick." She beamed at Crass, "You guys seem to know what you are doing."

Crass smiled, until Ted spoke from the ground, "Well, I know what I'm doing. Him," he gestured vaguely in Crass' direction, "he really knows nothing."

They waited for the mud to cake, with the aid of Theodore's magic, and then climbed in to quickly cross the lake before the hull was once again weakened by the water. Clambering in over the sides, Crass and Fadril rowed to the far side of the lake.

By now, darkness was falling. The center of the lake was almost like a totally different world, devoid of noise and having an eerie feeling to it. Crass kept his eyes straight ahead and rowed harder to reach the shoreline. Ted stared down at the hull, waiting for more leaks to appear in the woodwork. Fadril simply paddled, her muscles beginning to ache already.

After 15 minutes of rowing, they were at the sunken tower. A small spire rose up out of the water, outlined in the dusk, and the rampart into the structure was underneath a few feet of water. All three of the travelers pushed and pulled the boat up onto the shore, then made camp nearby the structure.

As dusk fell, they chatted and ate a quick meal, enjoying the company. Crass in particular was growing fond of Fadril, and even Ted was beginning to warm to her slightly.

They slept, preparing themselves to face the enemy in the morning.


	13. The Bow, The Staff, and the Sword

A peal of thunder tore through the air violently, causing Crass to shoot upright and grab for his sword. He saw Fadril do the same with her bow and Ted likewise with his staff. All three looked at each other and smiled when they realized that no immediate danger was present.

It was still pre-dawn, darkness dominated, though in the distance they could see the flashing clouds and growing threat of rain looming over the mountains.

Ted quickly generated a fire and they broke their fast, eating bread and cheese quietly in the charged air. Once completed, Ted turned to Fadril with a serious look on his face, "Alright Fadril, now tell me what we are going into exactly." She stopped for a moment, thinking of the ruins that lay below them. "Well, it is actually pretty straightforward, it is only this topmost hallway we will drop down into that has the infestation. I do not know what is in the rest of the building." She grinned, "There is only 5 or 6 undead lumbering about, and should be easy, right?"

Ted grunted under his breath and Crass continued looking out towards the lake, deep in thought. "How are we going to handle this?"

Ted and Fadril Looked at each other and began discussing tactics quietly under their breath. "Fadril or I,"Ted began, "will get their attention via arrows or magic, as they come closer to us, you cut them down with your swords."

"Sounds simple enough," Crass stood up, dusting grass and dirt from his legs and backside. "Shall we?" He smiled brightly at the two of them, adjusting his scabbards on his waist.

Fadril quickly grabbed her small bow and checked the tautness of the line and ensured everything was working properly. Ted picked up his staff, incanted a few choice words of protection for the frail wood, and waited for his companions to be ready.

Eventually, Crass began to move towards the ruins, his feet stepping in the standing water, the splashing breaking the still night air. "Onward we go!" He said as leaned over and pulled on the ring of the trapdoor, allowing water to pour over the edge into the darkness below.

Fadril leaned close, placed her hand on the lip of the drop and hopped in, her shadow quickly descending and fading into the murk. Ted also stepped in, making a louder splash as he entered the cold water below. Finally, Crass swung down, staring at the open door above him as the sky lightened with the coming of day.

Fadril nocked an arrow and whispered, "They should be right ahead, come on." All three of the companions crawled forward slowly, their knees sinking into the water and causing a chill to quickly cut through their leggings.

As they crept around a corner, they could spot the first lumbering form of the undead. It reeked of death and rotting flesh, and grunted intelligibly. "How in Oblivion did you do this?" Crass asked, surprised.

"She made the spell too large, probably caught the remains of the soldiers or people trapped in here when the building collapsed." Ted grimaced," Unfortunate really as the magic was obviously potent."

The creature turned and looked at the three figures crouched in the dark.

"Now," Ted whispered.

An arrow flew from the bow of Fadril, coursing quickly through the air and striking the monster in the remnants of its eye. Ted then cast a small fireball towards the creature, causing it to ignite and illuminating the space around them. It was the only creature in this foyer to contend with.

Upon seeing this, Crass unsheathed both swords and calmly walked up to the creature, ducking beneath a poorly timed swing and cutting out the legs from it. It yelled in pain, and Crass spun to lop off the head of the creature as its torso hit the coarse stone. He smiled.

"Oh, that was quite graceful." Ted said sarcastically. "You killed a creature incapable of landing on decent strike upon you, well done." Crass' smile faded.

"I though you did well," Fadril said as an afterthought.

"Let's go." Crass grumbled and wiped his swords on the leftover fabric that remained on the desiccated corpse.

The next room had less water in it. The floor was overall dry except for a tiny rivulet that crossed through the center of the room, dribbling down into a darker portion a few feet ahead. Once more, a creature waited.

Fadril drew her bow and shot the arrow through the eye socket of the second monster. The steelhead passing through the beast and punching into the wall, pinning it in place. "Good shot." Crass said, impressed with the accuracy.

Ted removed his sword and swiped through the neck of the hanging creature, causing the rest of the body to collapse onto the ground, the head left hanging on the wall like a macabre ornament.

They descended down the hall. Crass lighting a small globe of fire in his palm to illuminate the way ahead of them, the sound of water forcing its way through the cracks reminded the travelers that they were in truth underwater, and the threat of a cave-in, especially with the amount of magic and combat occurring, was a real risk.

Tapestries and rotten bookshelves covered the walls, appearing to have once been a grand hall or library. Ted could hear shuffling ahead in the darkness, and asked Crass to cease his light and warned them all to be silent.

They continued moving forward, holding their breath, then Fadril twitched.

"Damn. There are the other four." Her despondence was obvious.

The four remaining creatures stood in a circle-like pattern in the center of the floor. Their bodies gently swaying unconsciously, unaware of the spell swords and hunter behind them.

"Ideas?" Crass asked, a small bit of nervousness appearing in his voice.

"Yes." Ted gestured to his companions and guided them back to the front of the cave by their elbows.

Fadril and Crass eagerly leaned in to hear the plan.

"We," Ted whispered intently, "are going to flood this structure."

He smiled, while Fadril and Crass quickly looked at each other.

"What?" they said in unison.


	14. The End of the Beginning

Theodore looked at his companions and waited for a reply to his idea.

"You are going to flood this thing?" Fadril asked.

"With us outside of it, I presume?" Crass added.

"No," Ted shook his head, "to do it properly we will have to be inside of the building."

"Well, that seems unsafe." Crass shrugged. "How are we to get out?"

Silence fell on the group. Fadril stared from Ted to Crass then back again, licking her lips.

Crass scuffed his foot at the ground and snorted, while Ted stared blankly into space and took a breath.

"We will go in," he began, "and we will freeze the water in the room. This will expand the stones, and the pressure from the outside water **should** make the tower collapse."

Crass and Fadril glanced at each other, "That makes some sense."

Ted nodded with a grin, "Right…let's go."

All three ran into the ruins of the tower, dodging blocks of stone and tramping through the standing water surrounding them. Ted raised his hand in a halting motion and the three went quiet. Listening to the dull moans of the creatures ahead of them and wondering when Ted would begin casting his magic.

They sat in the dark for what seemed years, and then Fadril felt her breath freeze as it escaped her lips. Her ears could pick out the distinct crackling of ice forming and breaking and forming once more. She glanced at Crass, who had small droplets of water frozen on his face.

Ted mumbled ahead of them. His right hand open and making small, rapid motions. The ice began to form in earnest, creating a dull blue glow around them as it crept into the blackness of the furthest reaches of the ruins.

Ted eventually stopped and took some time to regain his composure. "Quickly, we must go."

Fadril, Crass and the wizard quickly turned around and began a scamper back to the ruins entrance, just as a loud crack and dull roar of rushing water sounded behind them. They ran faster, Fadril easily skipping away into the distance and losing Crass and Ted in the darkness. Crass was doggedly making his way forward when he heard his friend cry out from behind him.

He turned to see Theodore hunched over, breathing heavily and pushing himself up from the floor. "Come on old man, hurry up." Crass reached out to grab his hand and pulled him along behind him. The sound of gurgling water and crashing stonework echoed through the darkness behind them, chasing them slowly through the ruins.

Crass panted with the effort of carrying both himself and Ted through the danger, scanning the dim light ahead for a sign of Fadril.

He could hear the rushing of water behind him, echoing ahead of him and behind him, all around him from every conceivable angle. Finally, light began to peek through the gloom ahead. Crass doubled his efforts, pumping his legs and grunting as Ted continued to wheeze next to him.

"You are doing quite well Crass." Ted mumbled, forcing a weak smile. They broke into the stairwell leading to the trap door, still hanging open, rain falling through the entrance to splash on the stone below. Crass pushed Ted ahead and he began to climb the ladder.

Crass quickly jumped up and climbed out of the trap-door. Pushing him up into the cold rain. The structure beneath him began to rumble and shake, he saw Ted lying in the grass on the coast a few feet away from him, with Fadril holding his hand and feeling his forehead.

Crass began to run towards the edge, the stones beneath his feet slipping away as the water sucked the ruins down. He finally reached the edge, took a small leap, and landed safely on the shore. Sliding slightly in the wet grass as the winds buffeted him from behind. The dull aches of the structure sounded off of nearby cliffs and mountainsides, but they were safe.

Crass smiled and sat on the ground, not caring about the damp earth. He glanced at Fadril, "Is he alright?" He nodded towards Ted.

"Yes. Just winded from the trek." She smiled at Crass, rain dripping down her face and plastering stray hairs to her forehead.

Crass looked out across the lake, the gray sky reflected in the rough waves on the surface. He turned to Ted, "What do we do now?" Ted took a deep breath and smiled.

"Now we get paid, right Fadril?" The only sound that responded was the dull tinkling of raindrops on leaves.

"Right. Well, I, um, don't have any money actually." Crass laughed aloud, whispering under his breath.

Fadril looked at him and then stared at Ted. He winked at her, "Not a problem, this will simply be servitude as repayment then."

Fadril laughed and smiled. "Could be worse." Crass nodded and laughed again.

"Can we go home now Ted?" Crass asked. The wizard grunted and stood up, his damp clothes sticking to his bony frame. "Yes, lets."

They gathered their supplies and walked out towards the boat on the shoreline, picking it up and placing it once again in the outgoing current. As the lake sailed by underneath them, they imagined the warm fire and soft beds of home. Fadril glanced at Crass and smiled. While Ted whistled at the stern of the boat, listening to the falling rain.

His training of Crass was far from over, but the beginnings of it had certainly been exciting. Only time would tell if he would be successful. Maybe this Fadril could be something worthwhile also. He hummed to himself and laughed under his breath.

Crass and Fadril glanced at him, breaking their quiet conversation to think about what he was making noise about. After a few moments of silence, they looked back down and continued their conversation.

The opposite shoreline, filled with trees, dominated the horizon. There was still a wide expanse of Skyrim to discover, who knew what lay ahead?


End file.
